The MalfoyPotter Family:The Begining of the Line
by joell55
Summary: Schemes never end, Draco wants Harry Potter, Harry Potter wants Peace and Love , The Malfoy portraits wants Harry Potter for the Malfoy family, Narcissa wants all schemes to work out .Never underestimate a Malfoy and a woman , Narcissa is both
1. Chapter 1

Harry laid on his back and another 2 guys turned their sleep and laid on Harry's chest, Harry looked at them and thought

"how did i got so lucky, this is exactly what i wanted in all my life and now i m content, Harry remembered how it all happened with imagery of the events so clear it felt like looking at a reality, this is beginning of their story but this is the end lets start at the beginning of it all.

"This is our last day at Hogwarts, what the plan guys" Harry asked Ron and Hermione as they were walking down to Hogsmead village below.

The Dark Lord had been defeated by Harry in a heated battle of dark versus light curses a week before present, Ron shrugged and turned and looked at Hermione

"why are you guys looking at me"

Hermione wide-eyed looked at his seven long years friends then Ron said of course we are looking at you, you're the planner in our Golden Trio and they all laughed remembering seven years worthy of fighting trolls, devil snare vines, werewolf and a double dose of Voldemort terror, finally the group trio laughed and enjoyed the newly acquired freedom.

Back at Hogwarts the young blond Malfoy was sitting in his four-poster bed sighing now that the second war was over the Malfoy's were frowned upon for his father's rank in Voldemort Death Eaters ranks, old Lucius was convicted by the Winzengamot Lords and Ladies Court to life imprisonment in Azkaban,

Draco was glad that his father won't be in his life telling him what it is to be a Malfoy, Draco gave another sigh and thought maybe now he could try to dream freely about the boy with green eyes,

that thought brought him to other wave of lust fantasies involving the green-eyed potter and him in a massive kings bed with silk spread sheet writhing and crying in pleasures that instantaneous gave reason to the little Malfoy in his pants to go on full attention

" aarrgh i need to get this in check before it ruins my pants".

The young Malfoy had since a young teen vowed that he wouldn't give himself a touch or a rub down there,

he vowed that his first sexual pleasures will be with his green-eyed boy and that the his first time in sexual pleasures he would want to discover that magical feeling with his green eye lover.

Narcissa was dressed in a full black dress with her hair tied in a bun in the most un Malfoy-ic way and sitting down on a worn bench in the Hogs mead pub,

she thought that now that old Lucius was in Azkaban she would finally live the simple life she had always wanted and to finally drop that Malfoy still and calm mask she had always had on her, she kept on seeping her tea.

People were too joyous to notice mistress Malfoy in the boisterous crowd but in her head lady Malfoy was hoping for Salazar's luck that she'd be able to talk to Harry Potter when all of sudden the Hogsmead pub went quite,

Narcissa bent her neck only to see the Golden Trio enter the pub she thanked all the heavens gods for granting her wish.

Harry Potter felt awkward of the eye stares he was getting in the pub "ooh great another tirade of praises" Hermione being the clever girl she pulled her friends to the booth and told Madam Rosmerta to bring them three shots of butter-beer everyone kept on staring till Madam Rosmerta came back with the drinks,

seeing the quietness of the pub and Harry Potter fidgeting in his seat she concluded that the boy didn't want any extra attention so she said out-loud

"MY FELLOW WITCHES AND WIZARDS FOR THE DEFEAT OF VOLDEMORT I OFFER FREE DRINKS TO YOU ALL LETS CELEBRATE FOR THE LIVING AND THE DEAR DEPARTED MAY THIS PEACE LAST FOREVER"

the whole pub cheered in hoots and Harry Potter was all forgotten ha who can pass a free all you can drink butter-beers.

In the Hogsmead pub people were milling in and out in full laughter without the worries about a dark lord lurking about and killing people, the Hogsmead patrons were thankful that ad-mist all the fighting that took place in Hogsmead,

the century old pub stood strong and was ready to serve after a week repairs, they were also thankful that their savior the Boy Who Lived had finally casted the green light curse the Avada Kadavra and ended the tyranny era.  
While the Golden Trio were drinking their butter beers

"hello mister Potter" was heard and Ron spurted his drink all over his shirt and was gawking at Lady Malfoy standing behind Harry,

Harry turned and gave Lady Malfoy a head nod and said "hello mistress Malfoy "Narcissa gave a thin-lipped smile and asked Harry if they could talk in private, Harry stood up and followed Lady Malfoy to her table.

"enjoying the celebrations Lady Malfoy ?"

" why of-course Mr Potter it's not everyday the people get to live free of a life threat looming around "

"so why did you ask me to talk to you in private Lady Malfoy?" Harry felt bad about the bluntness of his words but he felt the need to get straight to the point

" Harry potter i have a request for you, as you know the Malfoy family is now frowned upon by the wizarding society and i would like your help in trying to levitate the Malfoy family stand in the wizarding society "

Harry was thought hard for a minute then replied "Lady Malfoy you saved me during the battle with Voldemort, without you i wouldn't have survived,

so i ll help you in any way as long as it doesn't involve any dark magic you Malfoy's are famous for or another human life threatening act "

"Of-course Mr Potter i understand your wishes and no this won't involve any magic or life threats that i promise you Mr Potter" Narcissa said while still seeping her tea of-course in her heart she was afraid maybe that Harry was going to say no to her. But since he didn't she was grateful

Back at Hogwarts the young blond Malfoy was packing his clothing and personal effects in his trunk thinking that even with Lucius being in prison the chances that he will be able to express his feeling to Harry would be for nothing because he wasn't even in friendship with Harry Potter his green-eyed fantasy,

sighing again and looking at his dorm feeling more lonely than ever that he will be leaving his second home which had sheltered him from Lucius reach, he felt sad inside but he had to rein it after all nobody can see a Malfoy at their vulnerable.

Draco dragged his trunks since he was the last one to leave the dorm because only Zabini and Nott remained with him during the end of the war blame it on Slytherin safety instincts of self-preservation, Zabini and Nott had refused to take part in the fight because their families had lost loved ones in the war so there wasn't anyone to tell them to fight or not and that the deaths of their families members were because of the Dark Lord ridiculous war.

Zabini and Nott had left separately to go live with their relatives but not before promising each other and the young Malfoy that they will stay in contact.

After a while Ron and Hermione were starting to get worried that something had happen to Harry when the man himself sat down and gulped the three butter-beers on the table Ron looked at Hermione and had the look that whined that Harry had whipped his glass of butter-beer

Hermione after seeing that Harry had gulped all their drinks she knew that what ever the mistress Malfoy had said to Harry was nerve-wracking and its was because its Lady Malfoy plan, Hermione looked at Harry and said one word "spill"

Harry had immediately knew that she meant to say it all  
"Lady Malfoy has invited me to stay at her house for at-least a three months "

WHAAAAAAAAAAT ? Ron asked with his loud voice alerting the whole pub Hermione hit him with a roll of a parchment to quite him down.

Hermione then looked at Harry and told him "i m sure there's a reasonable explanation to this" Ron was pink for being manhandled by Hermione and quietly sat down waiting for Harry to explain.

Lady Malfoy apparated to the Malfoy manor and walked quickly to her giant house, at the door it was opened by an elf who took her scarf and dissaparated Narcissa went to sit at the lounge which was a room with extra windows made of glass this was the room she sat frequently to think and because it overlooked the garden it provided a serene place for her to think the second part of her plan.

Narcissa smiled and started to think calm of what to do in her next plan now that Harry had assured her that he'll be spending some time at the manor. Narcissa thought "this is the time to plan careful for this is one time chance and wont likely happen again".

Narcissa snapped her finger and her Head Elf appeared "what is mistress Malfoy be wanting ?"  
Narcissa looked at the elf and said " i want every room and corner of the house to be cleaned because we'll be having a guest over and i want everything to be more than perfect you hear?"

"yes mistress we's hear it all and all will be done as soon as we start the minute i get to it mistress "  
"anything else you's be wanting mistress ?"

"yes blinky i want you to prepare the west wing rooms for my guest "

the elf was surprised by the request because the Malfoy manor west wing was reserved for the head family and since there were only 3 Malfoy in the world and Lucius being in Azkaban the guest wasn't a Malfoy  
"mistress ?"

"yes blinky i know it's not for a Malfoy but he'll be a Malfoy so what's a better way to make him one than treating him like a Malfoy and not like a guest"

blinky wanted to press on with the questions but choose against it because it wasn't in her place to question the Masters of the house her job was to follow their every wish and command, thinking this blinky the elf disappeared with a crack to get started on the work assigned.

Narcissa had a perfect second part of her plan laid perfect in her head

checking the time Narcissa realized that it was the time to go and pick up Draco from the station, she got up and walked to the door and was handled another scarf with an elf as she passed the door to the apparition point.

After finishing their drinks Harry and his friends went back to Hogwarts to take their things and take their leave from the Scottish castle because the year was over and they had finished their education.

Walking passing thorough the Great Hall to get to the stairs and each one remembering the past events of seven years they had spent in this castle but now it was the time to leave.

The common room it was deathly quite and the three students parted to their dorms, Harry and Ron went to their dorm to take their trunks and head to the Burrow with Hermione

"i m really gonna miss this place" Harry said  
"i m gonna miss Quidditch" Ron said ,

Harry and Ron looked at each other and both said "but not the home works",

both boys laughed and gathered their trunks and walked to the door finally getting out to the common and walked together to the train station with Hermione reminiscing about the good old days of their together time in Hogwarts

when they got to the station they saw the few students that remained in the battle and survived it only nods were exchanged and in the far corner was the young Malfoy sitting alone

"do you think he knows that you ll be staying at his house ,the git" Ron said the last word in a hush voice only heard by his friends

"i don't thinks he does but anyway what is he to us, i said I'll be staying at their house i didn't say i was gonna spend the whole day in the house with them " Harry said

Hermione looked at her friend with worries Harry staying at his second archenemy house oo that isn't going to end well .

The three students kept on talking when Malfoy saw them and Harry, his heart went on overdrive he wanted to go the and say hi and the same time he wanted to hide from their gaze the young Malfoy just sat there not knowing what to do.

The train ride from Hogwarts to the Kings Station's wasn't eventful few students slept throughout the whole trip because they were tired and the reality had started to sink in that they were in a life or death battle throwing curses with the death eaters.

Draco woke up in his room in the train only to see himself alone, the loneliness creeping in he decided to change rooms he went to open few doors only to see them empty he dragged his trunk to another door and opened and,

nearly fainted when he saw the sleeping form of his green-eyed fantasy neck exposed, seeing them asleep he decided to go in and sit in the couch so that when they woke up he can just blame it on magic awkwardness,

first step ,

second step ,

third step ,

before his fourth step fell down.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Kings Station Narcissa stood alone and saw the other families waiting impatiently for their kids and giving her frowns,

the Weasley clan passed her and Molly and Arthur in passing said hello walking by only to be surprised that the Malfoy Mistress responded with a hello of her own,

the Weasley heads turned only to see Narcissa smiling at them, Arthur and Molly returned her with smile of their own to her and proceed to their kids, the redheads.

Narcissa smiled thinking at least the Weasley weren't giving her any snide comment or looks, she was thankful for that

Draco Malfoy was shivering with sweat, with his right foot in mid-step because at that time he had three wands at him and six eyes looking at him with indifference,

he gulped and before he could speak Ron beat him to it "Malfoy what in the hell are you doing here? i mean here in this room? speak fast and don't mumble" Malfoy thought and sneered " i got lost Weasley "

"and do you really think that we are going to believe that Malfoy, you have 3 seconds to say the truth and the real truth or you'll be sorry" Harry said

"okay okay i m sorry i was afraid and i was alone in my room so i thought I'd join the first room that had people in it and when i got in i thought that you were asleep so i didn't want to trouble you please don't curse me please" Malfoy pleaded at nearly tearing of his eyes.

The Golden Trio decided that Draco wasn't a threat and pulled their wands down and resumed to their seats

Harry and Ron sat together with Draco's face looking at him from the opposite seat they kept the staring contest til they felt the train stop.

The Golden Trio and Draco were the last students to get off the train and the Nine and Three Quarters Archway to meet the Weasley s

Narcissa saw her son and went to hug him and conversed with him while walking to their limousine, Draco's neck turned and saw Harry talking to the Weasley s with Ginny plastering herself to Harry side, Draco turned and continued to walk with a sour air in his throat feeling more dejected and lonely

Narcissa saw her son sadness and told him that everything will be okay Draco nodded and got in the car and rode off to the Malfoy Manor

Narcissa remembered her talk with the Malfoy portraits about the situation with status of the Noble pure blood family,

the portraits were shunned by other portraits of Noble Families because they were Malfoy s of the past. Narcissa before hatching up a plan the portraits called on the Malfoy mistress to have a chat where she explained the situation with the family status the portraits were ashamed of old Lucius

because obviously the Malfoy s were one of the oldest living pure-bloods and they maintained a high status in Wizarding World and all the 786th generations of Malfoy s dating back to the old age have maintained a high status in the Wizarding World

The 45th head of the Malfoy family spoke "this simply won't do we the Malfoy s have always maintained a highest status in the Wizarding World "

another Malfoy said "yes yes it just doesn't, but its time we regain the status we always had, anybody with real plan I'd love to sit here a chat will you lots, anybody with a plan ?",

the 364th head old Marcius Malfoy spoke "we have survive it all through forming alliances, do tell us lady Malfoy who are the most venerated family or persons in this decade ?".

Lady Malfoy hands were perspiring, it was scaring standing in front of all his in-laws even in portraits the Malfoy's pale face,

blond, and piercing gray eyes were still intimidating, slowly she spoke "well the most venerated person is Harry Potter, he killed the Dark Lord and the whole of the Wizarding World have respect for him and they'd soon kiss the ground he walks on "

"ah ha that's the one to ally with " another Malfoy interjected

"we Malfoy s heads will convene and plan it out further ,then we'll call on you lady Malfoy "

"thank you, when you're ready I'll be here" lady Malfoy bowed and walked away.

Narcissa remembered the plan and carefully went through the whole plan as it was told as the limousine was driving a hill nearing the Malfoy Manor.

The Golden Trio and the Weasley family were crammed in one car, Harry was feeling discomfort not because he was sandwiched in between the Weasley but because Ginny the Clingy was doing exactly that being clingy and Harry was feeling very frustrated that she wasn't respecting his personal space.

When the door at the Burrow opened the Weasley clan plus Hermione and Harry went in upstairs and Ron and Hermione went in one room while Ginny the Clingy went after Harry.

After dinner the Weasley Heads talked to the Golden Trio asking them about what they're going to do

"well me and Ron are going to Australia to see my parents and try to set their memory straight we'll be accompanied by the Obliviators Special group provided by The Ministry, they will be helping in the whole thing ".

Arthur Weasley turned and looked at Harry "and you Harry ?"

"HARRY ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE WE'LL BE HERE FOR 2 WEEKS THEN MOVE IN TO GRIMMAULD PLACE ...after its been cleaned,

I'll contact the cleaners, Harry love tomorrow we are going to Gringotts i need the money for my clothing I can't be seen in my old dresses and i need jewelries to go with the dresses you're going to buy me ".

The minute Ginny the Clingy said that Molly Weasley knew she was setting herself for a big falling down, she saw how Harry was controlling his anger and wild magic to not disappoints the Weasley s

"i m going to live with the Malfoy s "

"NO WE ARE GOING TO START PLANNING OUR MARRIAGE "

"NO GINNY we are not i told you i want time off for myself "

"BUT HARRY YOU PROMISED ME ..."

"NO I DID'NT YOU INSINUATED THAT YOURSELF "

Ginny knew her chance at wealth life was slipping she tried the lowest trick in the book "then I'm going with you "

"Ooh no YOU'RE NOT i m going alone and you'll leave me be" Harry stood up and went to his room and started to fire locking spells at the door.

Ginny knew that the wealth ship had set sail and she was stranded on poor people island forever.

The Malfoy Manor had a feeling of welcomeness with the dark magic artifacts vaulted in the dungeons and protective spells and anti leakage spells to stop the dark magic from leaking from the vaults

"home sweet home darling, all will be okay trust me, I'll leave you to your doings " Narcissa told her son and went left to have another chat with the heads of the Malfoy s portraits

"Oo-okay now what to do" Draco was thinking of what to do because he knew nobody will be giving him a job anywhere "maybe i can handle the family business".

Harry was glad he didn't unpack his trunk because first thing tomorrow he was off to the Malfoy s and also glad he could escape Ginny the Clingy advantages.

Draco and Narcissa sat at the table and slowly ate their dinner "so mother i think i m going to study the family ledgers and handle the business of Malfoy s Apothecary and help out with the other business "

"Oh darling you shouldn't bother with that we have a perfect person to handle it "

Draco looked at his mother he knew that ever since the Malfoy s business has been handled by the Malfoy s not by another person

"mother whats the meaning of this I'm the head of the Malfoy family so it's my duty to handle the business affairs "

"darling i have seen the Malfoy men dragging this family name to the mud and i have had enough, i have the plan already just...uuum roll with it dear"

"O ooh okay mother" Draco finished and excused himself to retreat to his room.

Draco knew that his mother will do for the betterment of the Malfoy status because he couldn't muster up the courage to face the world with that thought Draco Malfoy went to sleep.

Ron and Hermione woke up early in the morning and went down for breakfast and after they went outside and met with Harry who had his trunk ready for departure just waiting to say his goodbye to his friends

"well guys i wish your trip be good seeing as mine isn't going to be "

"Harry don't worry the Malfoys can't hurt you and we have learned in our past endeavors that not everything is as it seems "

"yeah yeah i hear you but the minute I'm offended im out of there ".

Hermione and Ron had they're trunks ready and waved Harry and the Weasley goodbye they will be meeting with the Obliviators in Australia

"well I'll be off thanks Molly and Arthur i hope your door will be open if i find my stay with the Malfoys isn't going well"

"Harry our house is open for you anytime ".

Harry waved the Weasley and dissaparated to the Malfoy manor.

The head elf felt the ward splitting and reforming the hole and thought it was better to tell the lady Malfoy

Narcissa was having breakfast when an elf appeared at her side

"yes?"

"sorry to be disturbing you's time Mistress but we have a visitor who breached the wards "

Narcissa paled for a minute then relaxed at the thought that the only wizard with enough power to break through the Malfoy manor Blood Wards "ooh dear i shall go and meet this visitor ".

Harry stood in the Malfoys manor onyx carved doors waiting and after a minute the door opened and Narcissa said " ooh welcome Harry to our humble home, sorry my son is in his potions room doing whatever he does in there, please do come in".

Harry followed Narcissa in through two flights of stairs to be showed to his room, they passed the Malfoy family portraits which nodded to him and the female Malfoy portraits blushed at the sight of him

"ooh my i have never seen a boy with green eyes like his "

"ooh he does look like prince fit for his duties"

Harry ears perked at the last wordings of the female portraits but didn't pay it any attention.

Draco was in his potions room trying to follow in Severus Snape his dead Godfather steps to be a top master in the art of potions

The young blond Malfoy had no idea that the green-eyed boy was in the manor settling in, after the second failure attempt of trying to find the correct measures of mixing the mandrake root and the front claws of a black manticore,

every potion master is careful to not mix these ingredient since they have been known to create an explosion and fumes that corrode a human skin body,

but a rare book from the Malfoy private library refute this and a paragraph written in it say's the mixture is possible if one simply add the measure at correctly proportions the ingredients shall mix without any explosion, the book from Malfoy library had brief explanation with no exactly measures

"ooh well i ll have another go tomorrow " the young Malfoy said to himself and straightened his back kinks and went to his room to submerge himself in a warm bubble bath, Draco snapped his finger's and the elf appeared Draco gave it the instructions to prepare his bath.

Narcissa looked at Harry and asked if the room was up to his liking, Harry told lady Malfoy that the room was more than satisfying to him,

Narcissa felt a smile when Harry accepted the rooms this showed her that at least the young Potter is open to enjoy the finer things in life the traits of a Malfoy scion, the Malfoy mistress left with those thoughts on her way to the door she met with her son who was still oblivious to Harry presence in his manor

"going somewhere mother ?"

"yes dear im going out will be back for lunch"

"okay mother do stay safe ,the world is till at odds with the Malfoys"

"yes dear i do know that " Narcissa said over her shoulder as she was walking out

After a 3 hours of pure bliss in the warm bubbles Draco was so relaxed that he walked head down in towel with slippers from the West wing to the kitchens but before that he had reached the kitchen he bumped on to a muscle wall " what the Hel...!"

Harry after settling in he went wandering through the halls, Harry was lost and was walking fast to get to the other end of the hall when he bumped to someone.

The portraits of course were all eyes and ears on it because the whole lot of their plan depended on how these two lovely things would react to this incidental meeting

Draco Malfoy was in shock and Harry also was in an even bigger shock, both were speechless, Draco at seeing Harry in his house and Harry was shocked because he has never seen a beautiful pale body like Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy was pretty sure that this was one of his mental fantasy Harry since Harry didn't have any reason to be in his house while he Draco Malfoy was three-quarters naked,

so he did react to it as he does to all his fantasy

"well well Mr potter liking what you see?"

Harry was still in shock he wanted to say something and his lips moved but Draco beat him to it

"Shh h shh i know you like me and yeh i like you too Harry "

Draco then proceeded to roam his delicate fingers on Harry's chest while circling him and his muscles on his upper body

Harry felt a tingling in his groin liking how it felt to be softly caressed like that his eyes were rolling at the pressure of the feeling of Draco's hands on him

was the maximum pleasure he had felt in his entire life

he felt that all the wanking

he's had done in his life couldn't amount to this feeling

"well Harry would you like to accompany me to my rooms

so we can do more of this "

Harry was trying to talk but his jaws weren't working.

Harry felt his lips mouthing words but not moving

but his mind was high from all that delicate caressing

The Malfoy portraits had calculating looks they had looks

that a poor gold miner had when have hit a mother load

and i mean a butt-load of diamonds

The portraits watched with a keen eyes as Draco dragged Harry through a collar to his rooms

Marcius Malfoy was smirking and suggested

"well i believe we have found our golden goose "

"what is a golden goose" another Malfoy head asked

"ooh great when that tale was told he was already dead

and in a portrait anybody with explanation ? well "

" a golden goose is like a rare spell that turns metal to gold

or something like that"

Barxius Malfoy the 304th Head of the Malfoy line answered

Draco dragged Harry to his rooms and gave him more delicate

touchings and everything went great till

Harry spoke four words "Malfoy are you okay ?"

Draco was in alert because the fantasy Harry rarely talked

"Malfoy are you okay? "


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy brain worked faster to discern that this was in fact

a real Harry Potter and his Green Eyed man, Draco knew this  
was too much to handle he said " hello Harry " and fainted  
Narcissa was going out of her mind sitting at a muggle park  
thinking about the encounter that will happen when the boys meet  
Draco Malfoy was the most straight liar he had known other than his father and he schooled his facial feature to appear asleep and he knew that Harry Potter was looking at him after a minute and knowing that he wasn't going anywhere Draco opened hid eyes and spoke fast" i know what i did was wrong"  
" so please don't curse me or hit I'll do everything that you want"  
"name it and its yours and i m really really really sorry" Draco continued to  
talk and Harry's head was really starting to hurt because the  
blond was speaking so fast that harry had to rewind his brain  
to get what he was saying  
"Malfoy please stop" harry said in hush voice  
and Draco stopped mumbling and but still refused to look at harry  
"are you okay?, you gave me quite a scare fainting like that"  
Draco found his tongue hard to move or formulate words  
so he resorted to nodding  
"well I'll be residing in my room " harry said and then went out the door  
Draco felt bad that harry didn't return his feeling of more than friendship  
but thought this was good because harry also didn't say he hated what  
Draco did to him  
but also Draco was frustrated that Harry hadn't mentioned  
the kiss or the events that had occurred just a while ago  
"A aarrgh why does everything has to be this complicated"  
Harry's minds was in turmoil after a lot of thinking lying in  
the silk bed spreads sheets he had five facts  
"one Draco liked him in that way "  
"second he liked the way Draco touched him"  
"third he hated the way Ginny and Cho kissed him"  
"fourth Malfoy had a nice body and sexy abs "  
"last he discovered that a part of him wanted Draco to continue touching him"  
hell was going to freeze over very soon and for his sake  
he had hoped to get this thing some thought or its was  
going to be a very awkward time with Malfoy  
whenever they meet.  
When Narcissa came back from the park she had an earful  
from the portraits on how her son had gave them a new idea  
and that a plan was already in motion  
Narcissa sat down and was listening to their plan  
"i think its time we let you on a very protected secrets of Malfoy"  
Narcissa hearts was beating fast because not all  
Malfoy ladies were able to learn the deepest secrets of the Malfoy s  
"have you ever wondered why the Malfoy families marry at early age?"  
Narcissa was surprised but then again she was married to Lucius in her  
18th birthday,Narcissa thought this is going to be a very long talk  
"no father, Lucius had not informed me of any secrets "  
Marcius Malfoy looked at Narcissa  
"my dear this is one of the most important secret of them all"  
okay now Narcissa was wishing she hadn't come to talk to them  
because she knew the big the secret the bigger the burden to bear it  
"please father I'll bear this secret with my life "  
"very well lady Malfoy the secret is a long story, do sit and relax  
this is going to a long story  
"In year 674 BC there was a deadly illness or a curse that had struck the  
wizarding world, this wasn't your one of run of the mill illness  
it had special or certain targets ...the Ladies of Noble families  
Narcissa all of a sudden started to hyper ventilate  
"calm yourself Narcissa, a Malfoy lady is never a weak hearted one "  
Narcissa scowled inside" stupid moron saying because you're a man" but nothing passed her lips  
"very well i shall continue, this type of an illness targeted the pure-blood lines  
of noble families making them miscarriage any pregnancy, this of course was the year where no children were born or expected  
to be born, we of course tried every attempt to cure this disease  
with no success, this caused such unrest in the wizarding world because at that time  
most of the families were pure-blood so there fear that  
we had wronged the magic that this was the magic divine punishment  
for misusing of magic on selfish causes.  
This was first thought as some sort of a malady that will go away by itself  
but when we failed to produce another generation the noble families were  
worried about their families lines.  
Years went by and still no babies were produced from lines of the nobles  
finally after 30 years and still not even one baby was born.  
Women from the Noble families sooner all died out and the thought  
of a noble dirtying their family lines by breeding with muggle s was  
ruled out because the thought itself was abhorring,  
so one day the men gathered out and decided on how to continue the lines,  
one man from the Black noble family spoke of a tale at a land where men bore children

.The Veelan Land where male Veelas were mated to other males and somehow the babies were

produced by the lesser masculine males and they made a family with their mates and their babies  
this of course interested the nobles and soon the Black noble family journal were all pooled out to be studies further  
the tale spoke of creature who bore resemblance to human males and females  
and Augustus Black famous for his world traveling regaled the noble with  
the whole tale as he had seen these Veelas creature from the Veelan lands  
"with me so far?"  
"yes father please do continue " Narcissa replied but in her head she was going insane thinking that if all the women had been wiped out then  
where did all the continuation of the lines came from  
"yes lady Malfoy the nobles decided to split up to different location in the earth so find a spell that'd allow male pregnancy to happen  
we agreed that we would exchange one family member from one to another family to be the breeder or the carrier this was done to prevent incest in the families,  
we the Malfoy picked the Potters line and one male was given to us.  
We sealed the bonding interlinking the families as two separate of one  
then we gave one of our own to the Potters for continuing their lines  
we the Malfoy of course had found the spell for male pregnancies,  
we are the Malfoy we always survive and always will"  
"you got that right father" Narcissa said in accepting that the Malfoy s  
always persevere when other's fail to do so,  
" well after that successfulness of the first Malfoy member to be born  
brought hope to many of our us  
this of course continued until the Malfoy family was able to replenish almost  
half of its members that's be 3 families this forced further  
interlinking with the Potters lines because we had the bond with them  
the male pregnancy would only work between a Malfoy  
and a Potter  
this caused the friendship and marriage between the potters and the Malfoy s  
to continue till the new age that was 546AD so this means  
that the Potters and the Malfoy s have been in correlation for nearly a millennium  
the bond between our two families is stronger  
hence the possibilities of male pregnancy"  
"but father i don't see how the millennium bond had anything to  
do with the problem were facing now" Narcissa asked calm in truth the while tale was scaring her  
" ooh dear lady this mean that should your son and Potter have at it there'll be a baby  
and babies ties two families together so there well have Harry tied to our family and his full royalty"  
"ooh goodness that'd solve everything !" Narcissa exclaimed  
"Of course dear we are the Malfoy s we persevere" Marcius Malfoy added  
"but father there's a problem with this plan" Narcissa spoke  
"ooh i m failing to see it"  
"my son and Harry potter are enemies " Narcissa added  
"ooh well judging from the occurrence of earlier events id say you're wrong lady Malfoy the female portraits started to giggle and told Narcissa the missing bits of the incident that had occurred earlier  
"thank you fathers this will definite work"  
"but we the Malfoy s like to be hundred percent sure, there's a potion that when administered renders its victim vulnerable to inner most desires and the power to make it happen to his according, just a drop in Draco meal drink and everything will work out, you'll find the instructions on how to make it in the library goodbye lady Malfoy,i m sure by the end of next month well be having a new Malfoy"  
Narcissa spun back and asked "i thought it takes nine months for pregnancies?"  
"ooh dear me i forgot to tell ,the spell sped up the pregnancy of course when the spell was created we were in a hurry, in one month lady Malfoy " Barxius Malfoy spoke  
"and ooh from the looks of things your son will be the one to carry the scion" another Malfoy added  
" and it will be better if Harry handles the Malfoy, the Potter's and the Black business the crowd will work on our favor if he does "  
" yes father everything will be as normal and even better than before" Narcissa bowed her head and went to the library to take the book  
then to the store to pickup the ingredients for the potions.  
Harry was broken from his line of thoughts when an elf appeared in his room and informed him that he will be expected at dinner in half an hour.  
Harry went to the massive bathroom to shower before his first dinner at the Malfoy s  
Draco nearly refused but the elf said that his mother insisted that he came down for dinner  
Narcissa had an easy time to convince the elves to spike Draco drink with the potion they were too happy to see that they were involved in a plan to heighten the noble name of the Malfoy s.  
Harry was walking down the flight of stairs when he bumped into Draco again, Draco tried to hide his face in shame but Harry wont have any of that he saw the awkwardness of Malfoy in his presence so he went for it  
"you don't have to worry about earlier, i m cool with it i did some thinking and i m okay with it ,just don't ambush me like that"  
"okay" Draco said.  
Harry thought that Draco blushing was cute and even with the doubt on how he felt about Draco's feeling for him  
"heavens this is stressing, all that fighting must had been ...sexual frustration "Harry continue to think while going down stairs.  
Narcissa was already in the table and Draco and Harry came sitting down  
Dinner was quite and Narcissa asked Harry and Draco to join her at the lounge for a talk.  
Harry knew this was part of Narcissa explain to Harry part on the plan  
after finishing up with dinner  
sitting down on the lounge, Narcissa started to talk  
"Harry i know that i asked you to help with our problem  
"yes lady Malfoy i know of my promise and i m here to hold it up "well great Harry i was thinking that you should head the Malfoy business"  
"lady Malfoy i know next to nothing running a business not to mention the Malfoy company "  
"Harry i ...we need your help, i m an old woman and my son here is traumatized by the war "  
Draco pouted and told her mom " mother you make me sound like i m damaged good"  
'"lady Malfoy its not that i am refusing its just that i have no experience with running business"  
"ooh Harry the Malfoy portraits will give you the crash course on how to run the Malfoy business it'll take less than a week"  
" a crash course wow, so how long do i have to run the business?"  
"just long enough till my son is able to take over" Narcissa told harry thinking the minute he accepts it'll be forever tie-ing him to them forever  
"okay Narcissa i will try but if i fail I'll relinquish the company back to you  
Narcissa was happy that the plan was going accordingly  
"okay so when can Harry start the crash course "Draco asked feeling sleepy "the day after tomorrow Harry can meet the portraits for the meeting  
They'll give him the talk on how to run the Malfoy business  
"okay if that's all i m going to bed bye lady Malfoy , Draco"

that's all going to bed bye lady Malfoy , Draco"

i ll upload the three remaining chapter tomorrow drop me a review on how i did on my first tell o tale

cheers loves


	4. Chapter 4

Narcissa was worried because Draco was drooping as he walked up the stairs dragging himself.

Later that night.

Draco Malfoy was moving up and down the huge bed writhing and unconsciously weeping because of the nightmares, he kept on seeing the fiendry fire beasts and it scared him to bits he kept on mouthing "save me Harry" repeatedly, of-course the nightmares were real and they did plague the young malfoy sleep, but the potion victimized him and in his fears only Harry saved him so the potion latched on that victim-savior relationship to affect Harry's mind.

While Draco was having a nightmare Harry Potter was feeling not so good, in his head there was a faint soft whisper that urged him to seek out and comfort Draco .

Harry got off the bed and went to Draco's room just to see him if he's okay he kept on worrying about him all through the time he was awake.

Since Harry was roomed at the Malfoy's west wing the distance between his and Draco's room was only a few steps, he opened the door and saw how Draco little weeping had turned to screams.

Harry hurried up to Malfoy to wake him up but Malfoy was at the middle of the bed so Harry had to get on the bed to go and wake him

" Draco s ssh wake up Draco wake up " Harry kept on saying with no avail

during the efforts of waking up Malfoy, Draco turned and clinged to Harry like he was his life line.

Harry was thankful that Draco was starting to calm but the stint was that Draco was holding to Harry night-shirt

Harry was feeling awkward because the feeling of Malfoy clung to him felt good like he was needed by someone and he felt relief wash over him,blame it on the potion.

Draco was in wonderful dream where he had Harry all to himself and Harry was whispering lovey things to him.

Sometime during the night throughout the whole tumblings Draco had ended up being cuddled on Harry's chest.

Harry thought that it was more than nice feeling

but all good things come to an end because the morning had come early

Draco had to detach himself from Harry warmth and get to the potion room before the rejection from Harry came

Harry woke up and felt something was wrong he looked at his surroundings and noticed the green theme of the room this was wrong because his room had black theme, then all the events of last night came back up to him he remembered how he held Draco and felt a tingling in his heart "ooh yeah that felt good " Harry said to himself still laying on Draco bed still the feeling wanting to protect Draco from whatever is it that made him sad.

Draco Malfoy was feeling good because he had finally found the right combination of the mandrake root and the claws of manticore

but also he felt good because Harry had cuddled with him on his bed all these plus the fearing of love not returned the Malfoy boy was in turmoil and that plus the potion doings left his mind in chaos.

He decided to quit early and go upstairs to have a shower.

Upstairs Harry had decided to lazy it up and he went and took shower in Draco bathroom since it was near, he was surprised by the amount of bottled colors in Malfoy bathroom.

Harry was in awe of the colors of the bottles but being hunted by Voldemort made him being able to hear even the faint movements and he definitely heard Malfoy footstep and decided to play peeping tom on the young malfoy.

He had seen the upper part of Draco so why not see whats down below after all his brain was going haywire at the thought of seeing Draco full nudity form.

The young Malfoy mindless walked into the bathroom he didn't see Harry or bothered to check the towel rack, he stripped his clothing slowly and gotten under the stream of water thingies that looked similar to the showers.

Harry was stunted at seeing such perfection of Draco's nude form

Harry was starting to get hard something which had never happened with Ginny the Clingy or Cho.

Draco malfoy still oblivious to Harry presence continue to soap himself as if nothing was going on.

Harry was really having a good feeling in his groins his little Harry down there was like an aching caged lion ready to ravage its prey only this lion had one target Draco Malfoy.

Harry robotically moved till his front side touched Draco's back and he circled his hands in Draco waist.

Draco in shock his mind worked to only know that the intruder was in fact Harry, his green eye man

Draco though in fear then decided to try his luck, he got over the shock and inhibitions and pressed back to Harry, he felt Harry mast pressing into his butt crack he felt like heaven and ice cream mixed together.

While Draco pressed back Harry gasped and was surprised of how good it felt when Draco pressed himself to him it felt like Draco lithe body was sculpted perfectly to fit snugly in his chest, Harry felt the lust wave hitting his whole body and giving him goose bumps.

The water continued to stream down their bodies and Harry decided that to follow his instincts after all they saved him on countless number of times, Harry pressed his lips to Draco s neck and bit him while synchronizing their front and back press movements they were both in their little heaven

Narcissa had come back from her rounds she called the elf with a snap of her fingers, the elf appeared" blinky where is my son call him i need to talk to him"

"sorry Mistress but master Draco is with master Harry in the bathroom and they is both naked and master Harry has his hand engulfing master Draco and they ar...".

Narcissa tuned the elf off and thought "wow this is soon the second day and its like that this good ".

Narcissa stopped the elf from speaking further and told it to make sure the masters are not disturbed in their doings and picked her scarf ready to leave again.

Harry and Draco were still kissing when Draco wanted to take it further because he worries that Harry might change his mind.

Draco turned and gave Harry a deep lip smacking kiss and pulled Harry to his room.

Harry couldn't for the love of Merlin stop himself after all he did want was to test what exactly he felt for Malfoy.

Malfoy led Harry till he reached the edge of his massive bed and pulled Harry with him in the middle of the bed and the kissing started, the heavy kinds where they kissed every part of their bodies till their lips ached, Draco the whispered to Harry's ear "i want you Harry".

These few words spoken in hush were enough to push Harry past doubts that he whispered back

"i m yours in every way"

Draco then proceeded to trail kisses from Harry's stomach to his full masted cock

Draco then took the massive organ and gave it one lick, according to the sex books he had read it ws supposed to feel heavenly, still a virgin to sex but he had read close to every book on sex he could find.

Harry was in heaven, he thought the moment in the bathroom was heaven but this had trumped that moment by a lot.

Draco then decided to go for the lot and swallowed Harry cock whole.

Harry was in trance he had tears riding down his cheeks because of the pleasures " heaven i could do this every day " Harry thought.

Draco continued to blow harry alternating between kissing the cock sucking the cock and swallowing it

but Draco knew that all these were appetizers the real things will be coming

while pleasuring Harry, Draco had dipped his hands on the bottle near his night stand and started to finger himself so as to loosen up back there, one finger, two fingers, three fingers, four fingers Draco couldn't take it anymore and he was reaching the climax so he stopped sucking Harry and went to the middle of the bed and lied on his back legs spread.

Harry trance was ascending but when felt the warm cavern of Draco mouth leave his cock he threw a questioning look at Draco.

Draco pulled Harry on top of him and guided Harry's cock at his entrance and rubbed it there

Harry was starting to return to his seven heaven little by little

"well are you going to push it in ?" Draco whispered.

Harry didn't have to be told twice he slowly pushed in

the heat, the tightness and Malfoy's moans were getting to Harry shooting straight to his spine.

Harry knew that he was doing something right and that this was right by far

so he started on a slow pace, everything feeling overwhelming til Draco said three magical words "fuck me harder ".

It was like a switch was flipped in Harry's head and he started to pound Malfoy to the point that malfoy was mumbling incoherent words the only sounds in the room was

"harder"

faster"

"yeah just like that "

And a lot of moans

and Harry was hitting Draco's inner spot with every thrust making Draco howl like a wounded animal.

Reaching the climax Draco was trying to stop it in order to increase the overwhelming feelings in his body, then it came like an electricity passing throughout their bodies

Draco had a perfect O on his mouth and he came till he passed out.

Harry wasn't late in his coming a well he was vocal calling Malfoy all the beautiful things he could think of and released his seeds into Draco's hole shooting them till he also passed out.

The Malfoy portraits were clamored in a single picture outside the young Malfoy bedrooms and they heard all the squish-es and moans and they knew that love was consummated.

A Malfoy and a Potter in Bed together something was bound to happen to affect the Magic of the Malfoy Family

The portraits were running though the paintings each one eager to get to the Malfoy tapestry to see the changes on it.

hope that lemon scene wasn't too disappointing

cheers loves


	5. Chapter 5

First guys must say thanks for the reviews this is my first ever fic to write and will continue to write more

The Malfoy tapestry changed color the minute Harry love essence was released into Draco this led to other complications.

The Tapestry changed from green and black to addition of the crimson red and forest green colors in a perfect blend because Harry and Draco were heirs so the magic failed to choose what family lines to follow each of the Malfoy and the Potter family lines were strong but not enough to overpower another so the magic from each line decide to merge in a perfect blend because a little heir was on his way to the world in just a month

On the tapestry the Malfoy portraits watched as the dragon and the griffin surrounded each other in a perfect blend

"well there goes the Malfoy line we lost it and gained a new line " Gneraceus Malfoy the 124th Malfoy head said

"well its time tradition change i for one vote off the one child Malfoy policy "

"well i second that motion "

"me third".

Every malfoy was in agreement that the magic ruling the malfoy house to allow multiple scion of the lines and the magic had no choice but to consent to its Masters.

Harry and Draco laid in post coital bliss having no care in the world

they both knew they were awake and they would have to talk about the event that had happened earlier.

Draco was afraid that he had pushed Harry too early that he should have let Harry easy into it

Harry sensing Draco s fidgeting knew it was the time to let it out

"if it makes it any better this is the best feeling I've had since like forever and i don't know about you but i want to take a shot at this whole relationship"

Draco's heart was bumping harder how could karma which screwed him up in the war gave him everything he had ever wanted that was a chance with Harry.

Draco then spoke " Harry this is nice but how do i know you're not going to leave me the minute this euphoria dies down"

"okay so how about this I'll go to this crash course from the portraits this will take a week to complete if by the time i get out of there i think of you no more than i ll know that this was passing if i still think of you more than we 'll have to try this out

its new to me but its the greatest feeling yet" Harry said turning Draco to him

"okay" Draco said clinging to Harry body.

When Narcissa came down for dinner Draco and Harry were already sitting down on the table

"hello boys, had a nice day today ?" Narcissa teases them

" mother ..."

"Draco darling what ever is it that you do is okay as long your happy "

"thanks mother but Harry and i are going to wait till he finishes the meeting with portraits "

after dinner Harry and Draco went to Draco room to talk

"sooo..."

"yeah ..."

they looked at each other than the bed then jumped on it

" so watch you wanna do Draco?" Harry teased Draco

" ooh Harry you know what i want " Draco said his inhibitions gone

Harry then proceeded to ravage Draco body inside out with

great pleasure in doing it.

Harry woke up at the mid afternoon remembering their activities of

last night and blushed.

After an innocent shower with minimal touching Harry and Draco were

Fresh, Harry was to enter the malfoy portraits room for his training, after a healthy brunch Narcissa and Draco accompanied Harry to the portraits room the portraits had requested that Harry to be alone in the room

Harry stood at the door of the portraits room and nodded at Narcissa and Draco

"Don't worry Harry you'll be there alone for six days" the elves will bring you food and at the seven-day you'll be allowed out, signaling the end of your training"

"okay " Harry gave Draco one look that said that he' ll miss their bedroom activities

during his training

Draco went straight to his potions room only to have the door refuse him entrance

Draco thought that someone had put a spell on the door but then again after calling his mother to come and test the door, the door opened and Narcissa entered the potions room

"what's happening mother ?" Draco asked his mother

"the only way i know that a door would refuse a Malfoy entrance to a particular room

is that the Malfoy magic think that the activities of the room will cause the Malfoy

harm" Narcissa said.

Draco figured that the something that prevented him to enter the potion room must have happened between last he exited the room and this afternoon

"let's go to ask the portraits" Narcissa said to his son while turning to the portraits hall

"Good afternoon lords of the house of malfoy "

"Good morning lady Malfoy , i m here to represent those who went into the room"

"sorry father but my son can't enter his potions room, do have any idea why?

"Of course he's carrying a baby in his womb and the fumes from the potions will harm the baby"

Abraxas Malfoy, grandfather to Draco malfoy answered

"IM WHAT ..." malfoy started to feel dizzy and fell to the floor.

Harry was aware of the stares he was receiving from the portraits

" Are you Harry Potter, heir to the Potter line head to be the 567 th head of the potter line ?"

" sorry sirs my father pasted away before i could ask him "

"ooh that's most unfortunate but no matter that's of no matter "

"huh?"

the portraits asked Harry to sit down so they can give him the history of the

two families "

after the history crash course the portraits asked Harry to drink the waters from the fountain at the middle of the room

"sorry to ask but what the waters for " Harry asked with worry he knew the art of potions and that to not drink something without knowing what it is

"that water is the from the Malfoy magic line ...like a pensieve it make sure that what you have learned you'll never forget ever '

Harry went picked a fancy ornate pitcher and drank the water.

The water felt good down his throat

"Harry potter that'd be enough for today rest then the elf will bring you food then you can choose to study any book from this chamber".

Harry was exhausted after all that knowledge drilling after dinner his head hit the bed in the chamber and he fell asleep

Draco woke up from sleeping and saw his mother overlooking at him

"mother you wouldn't believe what i dreamed today " Narcissa arched her right eye brow asking for the dream tale

"i dream t that we went to the portraits and grandfather told me that i was pregnant...i mean really"

Draco looked at his mother s face and knew that the events in his brain weren't dreams but a recall of reality

"o ooh my ...mom is there any possibility of me being ...you know"

yes according to the portraits you're pregnant"

Draco was happy that he had harry s life growing in his little tummy

but was scared at the same time because maybe harry wont like this and would leave him at the first chance he gets

Narcissa seeing Draco discomfort " don't worry darling im sure Harry will be with you in this "

Narcissa left his son so he can sleep and went to the portraits " my lords "

"yes lady Malfoy we know or the magic has already inform us "

"our plan is nearing its fruition "

Narcissa spent the rest of the night talking to the portraits

on the morning the next day Draco was bombarded with elf looking at him with adoration

he thought it was creepy

when he tried to get out of the bed the elves levitated him to the bathroom and placed him in the tube

Draco was looking at the elves who stood at his side " what ar e you doing i didn't ask to be levitated "

"you is carrying the future scion of the malfoy potter line no harm shall befall you or the baby

we Malfoy elves will be looking after you from now onward"

Draco knew this was freaking good to have elves at his beck and call so he tried " bring me cream and pickles"

"the elves knew what he wanted but didn't move "

"well i ordered you to get me ice cream"

"sorry master Malfoy but we's can't bring those items, they will hinder the baby proper growth everything you eat will be straight from the farm and extra organic"

"what ?"

"yes master Draco well be looking after the baby that means the magic orders us on what to serve you "

"what ?"

"we can't serve you any food that were ain't told by the malfoy potter magic to give you "

Draco pouted and proceeded to have the bath.

Harry continued his course with the portraits they taught him in the art of negotiating , Classics ,Families Lineages ,

Family Histories , and everything "

on the six day's morning harry proceeded to do the body cleaning and sat at the couch waiting the portraits to come to him and finish the lessons

"hello harry today we'll be giving you the Malfoy head jewelries for you and your future children, go and open that box on your left".

Harry went and picked up the rings he then proceeded to look at the rings emblems and thanks to the lineages and history lessons

Harry knew that the ring had the both the Malfoy and the Potters emblems on it plus that black and red stones ornaments

"excuse me but why is this ring have my family emblem and last i checked my family and yours had no relation with yours except during the old age?"

"ooh sorry Harry will you look at the tapestry".

harry turned and saw a red and green tapestry he has never seen any thing beautiful but that aside he saw griffin red eyes looking at him and that dragon beside it was also looking at him he knew that the families must have merged together somehow but how was the question.

Harry turned and gave the portraits a perfect Malfoy-Potter look

"go on touch it respond only to a Malfoy "

Harry was wary of touching things but he went and touched the tapestry

the tapestry shimmered and showed the Potter and Malfoy family side by side going down to him but the malfoy line also came down through to Draco then there was a golden line that touched both his and Draco name

"hey that line is attaching me and Draco why?"

"ooh young Harry you do know why "

harry knew that the only way for a tapestry to show this is either when two family lines have formed a marriage bond or a baby is expected from the either member of the family line but he had never married Draco so it had to be ...

Draco was in right bad mood his mouth tasted sour from all vomiting and he felt nausea, he had read all the books on male pregnancy and Abraxas had told him of the Malfoy secret relation with the Potters.

Draco was waiting for Harry to come out because this was his last day in there

Harry was stunted and couldn't formulated words " so me and Draco...you mean that we ...that he is ..."

"yes young Harry our young Malfoy is indeed pregnant and is waiting your return "

"off course of course id shoul ...i should go after all the lessons are over" Harry then held his hand up and the Malfoys patriarchs

and the Malfoys in the portraits bowed their heads acknowledging new malfoy head

"thanks you all i will carry out the new line with the help of my husband to be Draco"

Harry then opened the door and went out

Draco was standing at the huge windows of malfoy manor when he felt hands circling him his stomach which was starting to show after all the male pregnancy lasted four weeks and he had the first week passing already

Draco tensed and the n relaxed he knew that this was Harry his green-eyed man

" harry there's someth..."

Harry hushed Draco by pressing a finger on Draco's mouth "i know love i know of your state and the little on e growing inside you and i accept you as my family "

Draco was ecstatic when Harry said this that he felt tears on his eyes

"s ssh don't cry love im here is something wrong ?"

Draco looked at Harry " no not at all harry i m happy and it's just the emotions are heightened "

Narcissa was standing at the door and saw the two boys together and had tears in her eyes

Narcissa's plan had started with heightened the malfoy name but seeing his son in so much love

it was all worth it

during dinner time Narcissa when coming down the stairs saw Harry and Draco sitting at the table whispering to one another

Narcissa bowed on her knees " good evening Lord Harry Malfoy-Potter "

Harry knew that this was one of those Malfoy rules " stand up Narcissa welcome and sit we should celebrate the little one existence "

Narcissa then proceeded to sit down " so my lord what's your next plan ?"

harry looked at Narcissa and then Draco "well im going look after the finances and everything about the malfoy since you're

a part of my family now


	6. Chapter 6

Narcissa was glad that Harry was handling his new title as the head of Malfoy family with ease

"well im also planning on bonding with Draco tonight because i don't want to wait and i want to call him my husband tomorrow when i wake up "

"o ooh well that's good " Narcissa said with a smile things would start to lookout for the new family now

after dinner Narcissa excused himself to go to bed and Draco followed Harry to his room

"no Draco you need to bathe first "

Draco pouted he wanted Harry to screw his brains out but the bonding will ensure a dose of that every night

"okay " Harry went kissed Draco on his head and then proceeded to his bathroom to shower.

That night the elves were in their rooms nobody was allowed on the grounds of the Malfoy-Potter land

Harry walked naked from his rooms to Draco rooms and found that Draco had already bathed and was waiting for him

Draco and Harry knew that the bonding had to be accepted by the Malfoy and Potter magic

They proceeded to the Malfoys garden

Harry and Draco went into the garden maze up to the center of it

"we seek the old magics of the malfoy line " Draco spoke first initiating a light from his wand then a black dragon appeared at the center of the garden

"we seek the old magics of the potter line "Harry said and initiated a light from his finger then a griffin appeared joining the black dragon with the griffin and the black dragon looked at each other and then at the boys then spoke together " what is it that you seek Childs ?"

"we ask to be for our souls to be bonded by the magic itself " Harry and Draco kneel-ed down and knotted their hands together and forwarded their hand at the creatures

the Griffin looked at the Dragon and patted its wings giving out a crystal red gusts of wind t that surrounded the boys hands

the black dragon then followed by breathing a green fire that surrounded d the hands of the boys

"we have seen your heart and souls and deem you worthy of bonding of the souls " both creatures spoke

"and good luck on your scion it s a strong one we gift you with the wild magic to the Malfoy-Potter line rise heads of the new line and be blessed on your union" the dragon and the griffin rose up and dissaparated.

Harry and Draco looked at their hands and saw their ring forged by the red wind with the green fire the jewelry ornaments were exquisite.

They looked dat each other than started to run naked back to the house to their bedroom to consummate the bond

Draco sexually drive was high that when they got to his bedroom he got on four s

Harry was looking at Draco wondering where the sex drive came from

"i swear if by five second i don't feel you fully inside of me I'll cut your little Harry and stick it my self" Draco said with a menacing glare

Harry mind worked faster and he went behind Draco and shoved him self in one go making Draco scream in howl

Harry was tense thinking that he had hurt Draco but Draco encouraged him that he had gone a full week without Harry s sex dose and that it was way past due he get his needs

Harry started with the fast pace going deep in Draco very deep that Draco was seeing stars

even with Draco crying enough Harry did exactly the opposite he continued his assault on Draco hole till Draco didn't have the energy to hold himself up any more

Harry then turned Draco on his back and entered him again going deep starting another Draco round of screams

Harry was nearing the edge when Draco lost it all and his cock spewed creamy essence on his stomach Draco was near tears when this happened

Harry wasn't far behind the constricting of Draco hole drove Harry to the climax and he did it with screams howling Draco's name

Harry and Draco passed out from the force of the climax

it was near afternoon that Harry woke up to Draco gyrating on his cock

"well this is very pleasant way of waking up"

"well why don't you help me ...dear husband"

"that'd i do my Draco "Harry then proceeded to push his cock upward making Draco moan and the perfect push

this continue for another hour then followed by sleeping till the evening

the elves were in frantic because Draco hadn't eaten anything all day when n the young malfoy came in hand with his husband Harry

"well boy appreciate a warning before a repeat of yesterday night and today's afternoon "

Harry and Draco blushed

"so lord ..."

"no Narcissa you can call me Harry "

"so Harry whats your plans for the week "

"well im planning on visiting the firms and business and give out orders fo for the month '

"ooh Harry but i ll miss you" Draco pouted and got a kiss from Harry

" i ll be gone just for a while tomorrow and will be back shortly love and then i ll be all yours "

Draco smiled as a baby in a all you can eat candy store

Harry and Draco then went to bed this time to sleep and Draco clinged to Harry' s chest while harry hand went to his growing tummy

when Harry woke up he bathed, adorned swiftly looking robes and had light breakfast then woke Draco to give him kiss and told him to take care of himself while he was gone

Harry apparated to the Malfoy head Corporation and walked in everybody was in shock as to why would Harry be doing in the death eaters corporation

harry walked up to the waiting lady "call a meeting i want all heads of malfoy companies to meet me now "

the lady was still in shock that Harry gave her a smirk and moved, the lady got to make the floo calls without questions on why.

After all the heads had met, Harry walked in every body in the meeting room stood up except the Goyle and Yaxley who sneered at him

"hmm m hmm as the new Malfoy-Potter head i want the reports from all of you on how the companies are doing at the moment"

"why and who gave you that authority last we checked the head of malfoy family was Lucius " Goyle senior asked

"you'll shut up Mr Goyle and respect your superior and i am the new head of the Malfoy-Potter family" harry stated while everyone gave him an awe look

when Goyle started to speak harry cut him" here is my hand " showing them the Malfoy-Potter ring

"you all know its impossible to wear a ring emblem of another family unless you're one".

Everybody was still in awe and Harry snapped his finger every where a record of harry potter was erased and in its place there was a new name HARRY MALFOY POTTER was placed instead

everybody sat stiffly even the Goyle senior acknowledge harry power over the company head s.

After report reading harry gave out orders that span for a whole month saying that he'll be managing everything from his home the Malfoy-Potter manor formerly known as Malfoy manor

harry dissaparrated to Gringotts and after a length chat with the head goblin the Malfoy , the Blacks and the Potter family wealth were combined.

Harry next stop was the burrow he found Molly in frantic because she saw harry s name disappeared from the clock

"hello mother "

Harry said looking at Molly

Ginny heard Harry and came barreling down to meet him

Molly gave Harry a motherly hug and sat down with him when Ginny came " so finally we can get married "

"sorry to disappointing Ginny but im a married man now "harry then proceeded to tell molly and Ginny the cling minus the malfoy-potters secrets lessons

"ooh harry im happy for you "

"what did we miss ?" Ron a and Hermione came in the burrow floor arriving straight from Australia

"well im married to Draco and were expecting a baby " Ron fainted and Ginny got mad.

Hermione being the level-headed one congratulated Harry and looked at his ring gasping

Ron was coming by when Hermione gasped " harry the merging of malfoy potter family lines wow "

"what ?" Ron asked and Harry started the tale again from the beginning

Ron was glad that Harry had finally found happiness even if that happiness was in form of malfoy

"well we also have news ...im pregnant " Hermione announce and Ron looking smugly

"well this is good news two babies in the family ".

Harry then interjected mine and Draco will be born on the middle of next month Hermione gasped and Molly said "the old age incidence "

Harry nodded and looked at Ginny "i m happy Ginny Draco makes me happy i hope you ll find your own happiness "

Ginny was looking at Harry with a venomous look

"well i have to go now , Ron and Hermione will you consent to being my baby godparents "

"only if you and Draco promised to be to ours "

Ron answered smiling

Harry apparated to the Malfoy's y potter manor and went inside

Harry was bombarded by a hormonal pregnant man " harry love can we go out ,i want to go out now harry if you love me you ll take me out pretty please please "

"okay okay let-me change "

"no no no changing let us go now "

Harry had to, the portraits had warned him of the certain behaviour s of the pregnant men

Harry apparated Draco to one of the high-priced restaurant in Diagon Alley and they walked hand in hand to the restaurant because it was the evening the shoppers in Diagon Alley and it was dark that they didn't get recognize them but a certain Rita skeeter snapped a photo of them without the boys knowing Draco and Harry spent the dinner in a lone booth feeding each other after dinner they both went straight home where Draco put Harry through sex marathon all night

Harry had never gotten this many kinks in his back since like ever and when that morning came Harry and Draco had breakfast in bed after that Harry went to the study room his now office

the first thing had to do was looks through some business paper and sort through everything

the daily prophet was on the table with some shocking headline " THE CHOSEN ONE SLEEPING WITH A DEATHEATER" following the headline the chosen one was seen walking hand in hand with a known Death Eater son the infamous Draco Malfoy this had rouse a series of question on what he was doing with a pregnant Malfoy c'mon Harry do tell us what are you doing with the Malfoy kid".

Harry was furious at the accusations made by the daily prophet and he knew that if the pregnant Draco sees this article he ll blow a gasket

so harry decided to use the lessons taught by the portraits to solve the problem at hand and he apparated to the paper office.

Harry walked cooly towards the huge doors and stood in front of the door Rita skeeter of course was at the front of the crowds watching Harry

"so Lord Malfoy-Potter come to spill the truth about your associations with the death eater family?"

harry looked at skeeter and decided to show the crowds why he defeated the dark lord in one go.

Harry calmed his emotions and released the pent-up emotion with wild magic and three things happened

all the windows freezed and shattered at a high-speed,

second Rita skeeter pink dress slitted leaving her in her panties and the skank was left trying to hand cover herself,

last the paper works at the offices shredded all the past and future papers were torn.

Harry decided that he had made his point so calmed his magic and looked at the editor of Daily Prophet with a deathly glare, the chief editor was nearing pissing himself

"well you sir and your magazine have haunted my family long enough and its time you stop or ill make you see what Voldemort saw before he died "

the editor in chief was quivering at the thought of seeing what Voldemort saw

"Rita skeeter YOURE FIRED ! im sorry Mr malfoy-potter we'll print a retract sorry for your worries"

Harry nodded at the editor and went him to his hubby and just like that the day was over.

Weeks went by and Draco gave birth to a healthy boy, they decided to call him Cassius James Lucien Malfoy Potter.

The baby was the was a perfect mix of pointed features with black hair which sleeked naturally.

After sixth month Hermione gave birth to premature baby and Draco and Harry had both spent the day at The Burrow with the Weasleys celebrating the baby.

Cassius was the perfect guest with a hint of mischievous about him, he portrayed a cute well-mannered boy in front of the new face but was energetic crawling everywhere and walking and falling but an all around normal boy

After a day at the Weasley the three malfoy potters went back to their manor

Draco was tired chasing after Cassius that he and Harry gave a bath to the boy and showered themselves and went to bed.

It was the midnight that Harry woke up after a small hand tickled him, Harry looked at the two most important men in his life and was contented " ah dad, mom , Sirius ,Remus i m happy now " Harry sneaked a hand circling his Draco making him snuggle to Harry side while on top of them was their seven month Cassius.

The three Malfoy Potters family beginning

Well that's the END of this story, the follow-up story that is number 2 in the series :Gone Baby Is Gone will be coming in a short while

Love y'all cheers


End file.
